The Perfect Doll
by Sadistic One
Summary: When he first saw her, she reminded him of the perfect Barbie doll. Nice long ravishing hair, creamy white skin, red lips that pout and eyes that shone so bright. She was simply perfect or so he thought. How can someone so elegant, so perfect have such a hard life? Read and find out... Sad/Hurt/Romance/Fluff
1. Doll

_**I'm up at 2:11 reading fanfiction, watching Adult Swim, because it's Anime Saturday and now I am watching George Lopez while I'm thinking about this story. *hehe* (And yes this is another story, another Naruto and Hinata. So prepare to see plenty more.) **_

_**When he first saw her, she reminded him of the perfect Barbie doll. Nice long ravishing hair, creamy white skin, red lips that pout and eyes that shone so bright. She was simply perfect or so he thought. How can someone so elegant, so perfect have such a hard life?**_

"Sakura ne… may I borrow some money to get some Miso Ramen… please" Naruto asked begging his pink hair friend of 5 years.

The pink hair girl looked at the boy with disgust as he kneeled on the floor begging her for money. She sighed. "Fine" she said, giving him five dollars.

He jumped up for joy. "Thank you so much!" he said hugging her.

"Naruto you have five seconds to let go of me" she said, angrily.

He quickly let go of her and rubbed the back of head. "Thanks" he said grinning.

"Well I think you should go. After all you have to study for the college exams" Sakura said strictly.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Yeah-yeah" he said as he walked away.

Sakura twitched. "If he wasn't the old granny grand-son I would so kick his ass" she said shaking her fist in the air.

**(_)*_*(_)*_***

Naruto walked through the snowy pavement, his hands in his pocket. It was snowing in Konoha and it was mega cold. He wore his long brown coat and blue jeans pants with brown snow boots. He had a tan shoal that was wrapped around his neck and also covered his mouth. His nose was red and he was shivering. He hated when it was cold. Konoha was usually a sunny place that had a bunch of visitors, tourists as I should say, but when it got cold, GOSH! Business boomed also, because of the hot springs they had. But their climate was also strange. Why? Though it was usually sunny, the weather would change drastically; the snowy weather would last for at least 3 months, before turning back sunny. And Naruto hated that, though it was good for Konoha business.

He walked past the Love Café, Sport Yuki, past the arcade to his favorite ramen shop, Ichiraku's Ramen Shop. He licked his chattered lips. The taste of miso pork ramen entered his nostrils. This suspense was killing him. He quickly quickened the pace until he stood in front of the shop.

"Here I come" he said smiling.

But to his disappointment there was a sign on the door that read:

_Family Troubles: We are quite sorry, but we should be back in 2 weeks._

_Sincerely~ Ichi_

_P.S: Naruto we're sorry._

His head dropped down. "No… why must this happen to me" he said sadly dragging his feet in the snow. "Since its cold I should go to Love Café, maybe a nice French Vanilla Cappuccino will brighten up my day" he grumbled.

He opened the door, which made the bell ring on top. "Good-Afternoon and welcome to Love Café" a cute girl said wearing a cute maid uniform.

Naruto blushed. "Thank you" he said walking to the counter.

"Good Afternoon, what can I do for you?" a waitress, Sukiyaki asked smiling.

Naruto returned the smile. "I would just like a French vanilla cappuccino"

"Hai"

He waited for his cappuccino to come. As he was waiting he looked around the café which was like a home, a flat screen television on the wall, plants, flowers, round tables, chairs, free Wi-Fi. He made note to come back here again and maybe bring Sakura along. Naruto sat on the stool, getting impatient he got up and walked around the café. Quite wonderful they even had an upstairs. Being a curious fox he walked up the stairs, which was opened to customers. He entered a room. It was the same downstairs but it was much quiet. No television, only the round table, a big open window, plants, and… and the prettiest doll he had ever seen.

He stared in awe, as he studied the doll that was sitting down by the window, her head leaning to the side, as if she was sleeping. She had long hair, that reached down her shoulders, hanging down the chair, an elegant soft face, with long eyelashes, additionally her lips were red and pouted, her skin was a creamy white, that made her look so pretty, it reminded him of Snow White. She was wearing a lavender Lolita dress mix with white, with long white socks and black Lolita shoes. A blush tinted his cheeks.

"The Perfect Doll" he mumbled.

He walked back downstairs and saw that the waitress was looking for him.

"There you are sir, here's your cappuccino"

**(_)*_*(_)*_***

Naruto walked out of the Love Café, sipping his cap. "Why did they have a doll up there?" he asked himself. "She's so perfect"

**Well this is it for now…. Until I get reviews! Tell me what you think. **


	2. October 10th Jerk

**Thanks for the reviews. So readers, you're wondering if this "doll" is Hinata. Yes it is. And is she a real doll. No she isn't. She's a human, who just have the features of a doll. But the title is ironic, because not everything is what it seems to be. And furthermore they not leave Hinata there. Sorry I rained on anyone parade. But please continue to read so you can see what happens. **

"Naruto, wait up" Sakura said running up to Naruto.

He turned around and faced the pink hair girl. "Yes" he said giving her a soft smile.

"You seemed out of it. Is everything okay?" she asked concerned.

Naruto tilted his head. "What are you talking about?"

"For the past week, you've been spacing out…" she replied, pushing some pink strands of hair behind her ear.

"Well it's nothing, honestly" he said rubbing his hands together.

Sakura glared at the boy. "You do know I hate liars… So tell me"

"Well it's…

"SAKURA" Ino shouted.

Sakura turned around and faced her friend, Ino Yamanaka.

"Ino" Sakura said smiling.

The two embrace each other. "How ya been?" Ino asked.

Sakura smiled. "Oh good, you finally made it back to Konoha"

Ino nodded. "Paris was awesome" she replied pumping her fist in the air.

Naruto smiled as the two girls talk. "Let me leave these two" he said walking away.

He dragged his feet on the snow. He was sad. Why? It was his birthday and everyone seemed to forget, like always. He just wanted someone to appreciate him, to notice him. Not even Sasuke or Sakura remembered. Seem thing with last year… heck last year they didn't even remember until the ending part of December.

"I guess I can get a slice of cake and French vanilla by the Love Café" he whispered to his self.

As he walked the pathway, everything came as a flashback. Why would anyone want to remember your birthday? You're a nobody. Why are you even in college? You're not worth anyone's time.

He stopped in his track. "What am I thinking? Who cares if they forgot my birthday? Not me. And I'm in college for a reason; to become something in life. And I will one day be worthy for someone who appreciates me" he said smiling. "One day…

He entered the café where he was greeted by a cute maid.

"Welcome to Love Café" she said smiling.

Naruto smiled back at her, which caused the girl to blush.

"Would you like to sit downstairs or upstairs?" she asked him

Naruto looked around the café, it was pretty crowed. "Hmmm… I'll try upstairs" he said.

She bowed, and then led him up the stairs, where she sat him down near the window.

"What would you like to order?"

"One slice of moose chocolate cake and a French vanilla cappuccino" he said staring out of the window.

"Sure thing"

The maid soon walked out. Naruto continued to stare out the window. He convinced his self so why was he still sad? He sighed. It was pretty quiet upstairs. No one was there or so he thought. He stopped looking out of the window and looked upstairs.

"The doll" he said standing up.

He walked up to it. Her eyes were closed; some of her hair was on her face. Naruto studied her carefully.

"Whoever made this doll is so artistic" he said sitting down across from her.

She was wearing a brand new dress. It was a red Lolita dress with white frills. Her hair was put in two, with red and white ribbons wrapping around it. Her eyelashes were long and thick. Her lips were pouting and rosy.

"I wonder how she feels" Naruto whispered under his breath.

Naruto got up and hovered over it. He examined it. Something was so strange about this doll. Its chest was moving up and down. Naruto was creep out. He slowly moved his arm to touch the girl forehead and when he did, he felt that she was warm. Then all of a sudden her eyes fluttered opened. Lavender eyes stared at him.

Naruto quickly leap away from it. "What the… You're- you're a

The "doll" tilted her head. "Who are you?" she spoke softly.

Naruto found some courage and walked up to her. "You can talk… you breathe… and you're warm. Who ever made this doll is really creative" he said rubbing his chin.

"Uh… I- I'm not a doll you dim-wit" she said.

"YOUR NOT!" he shouted. "But… you look like a doll"

"Well thank you, but must you be so loud…" she said staring down at her lap.

"I'm not loud" he said folding his arm. "And I'm not a dim-wit. For a doll you're pretty mean" he said sadly.

She hissed. "Stop calling me a doll you baka"

"I'm not an idiot" Naruto said. "You're mean. I compliment you and yet you are still being mean"

She rubbed her temple. "Can you leave me to rest" she said.

"Wait, why rest? I saw you up her like 3 weeks ago. You sure love this café" he said sitting across from her.

She was getting annoyed. "Yes I do" she said sarcastically.

Naruto nodded. "You're very pretty, you look like a doll" he said smiling at her.

She shot him a glare, which was too cute. "You said that like 3 million times" she said rolling her eyes.

'This girl is such a prick' he thought. "What's your name?" he asked her as he stared at her delicate face.

"What's it to you?" she asked rudely.

Naruto growled softly. "I'm just trying to be friendly, but you're being a complete jerk about everything. You're sour girl" he said getting up.

She continued to stare at the chair he was once sitting at.

"I see why you're up here by yourself, alone" he said walking to the door that led down stairs.

The maid soon appeared. "Here you g-

"It's okay, I think she needs it more than I do" he said, frustrated, as he point at the girl sitting on the chair.

"Uh…

He gave her the money. "And keep the change"

He walked down the stairs angrily.

The maid walked up to the girl. "Hinata… how much time did I tell you not to be rude" she said.

She looked down sadly. "Shut-up"

**(^_^) ^(^.^)^ (^W^)**

Naruto walked through the snowy field. He sighed. This was not a good day for him at all.

"The nerve of that girl, she is so EH!" he said kicking the snow.

He stooped down and sighed. "Worst birthday, worst day"

He felt his phone vibrate. He took it out of his pants and saw that it was a text message from Sakura.

"_Naruto, can you come by the ramen shop, please. _

_I need your help" _

He sighed as he put his phone back in his pocket. "She needs my help"

**(^_^) ^(^.^)^ (^W^)**

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY" a crowd of people said in the ramen shop._

_Naruto mouth dropped opened. "I…I_

_Sakura gave him a big hug. "We didn't forget this time" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek._

_He blushed. Everyone was there, Sasuke, Kiba, Ino, Tsunade, their sensei. EVERYONE! He wanted to cry, this turned out not to be the worst day ever. _

"Naruto…." Sakura said.

"Naruto… wake up!"

"NARUTO GET YA ASS UP!" Sakura screamed in his ear.

Naruto quickly got up. He was covered in snow. "Where… where am I?"

"You were sleeping in the snowy field, you baka!" she said standing over him.

He rubbed his head. "It… it was just a dream"

**Yes Hinata is kind of a jerk. Not perfect, eh? But in the later chapters we'll see why. And yes no one remembered his birthday, poor Naruto. But please review.**


	3. Nightmare

_"HAPPY BIRTHDAY" a crowd of people said in the ramen shop._

_Naruto mouth dropped opened. "I…I_

_Sakura gave him a big hug. "We didn't forget this time" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek._

_He blushed. Everyone was there, Sasuke, Kiba, Ino, Tsunade, their sensei. EVERYONE! He wanted to cry, this turned out not to be the worst day ever._

_"Naruto…." Sakura said._

_"Naruto… wake up!"_

_"NARUTO GET YA ASS UP!" Sakura screamed in his ear._

_Naruto quickly got up. He was covered in snow. "Where… where am I?"_

_"You were sleeping in the snowy field, you baka!" she said standing over him._

_He rubbed his head. "It… it was just a dream"_

"Uh… what was just a dream?" she asked him, confused.

He shook his head. "Nothing" he said getting up.

He got up and shook some snow off of him. His nose was red along with his cheeks. His teeth chatter. Sakura gripped him by his sleeve and led him throughout the snowy field.

"Sakura, where are you going?" Naruto asked frowning, which caused crowns to show up on his forehead.

"Oh shush and follow me" she said huffing.

Naruto yanked his sleeves from her and glared at her. "Tell me where we are going this instant Sakura" he said folding his arms.

Sakura tilted her head. "Did you just…." She looked at him shocked.

Naruto stuck out his tongue, but everything went black after Sakura fist collided with his face.

**(^_^) (^_^) (^_^) **

'What on earth is going on?' Naruto thought.

He tried to open his eyes, but all he saw was a bunch of blurs surrounded him. His ears perked up as he heard people talking.

"Dang Sakura what did you do to him?"

"We told you to get him here in one piece"

"Hey, it looks like he's coming around"

Naruto got up, dizzy, and rubbed his head. "Where am I?"

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Naruto felt his head made a ringing sound as if someone was ringing a bell in his head. He was vague.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"Your birthday party" Sakura said glaring at him.

Naruto eyes opened up wide. "M-my birthday party?" he said stuttering.

**Naruto POV**

I couldn't believe it. They actually remembered my birthday. I wanted to cry so badly; if only they knew how much this meant to me. I looked up them and smiled. All my worries were gone. I had fun; I drank, played some games, laughed. It was really good and I REALLY enjoyed myself.

But sadly the night was at a still end and I lied on my bed looking up at the ceiling. I felt so good. Happy, excited. They actually remembered my birthday. I grinned, until it was replace with a frown.

Why was I frowning? That creature who caught my attention still lingered throughout my mind. She was taunting me. I shook my head. Don't let a foul person ruin your day Naruto. I smiled once more before going into a deep sleep.

I soon woke up in sweat. I was having a bad dream about the girl I had met. I didn't knew her, so was I having dreams about her?

I ran my fingers through my hair. Why was this girl constantly in my thoughts? I rested my head on my pillow and look out at the full moon. I tried to close my eyes, but the nightmare still plagued my mind.

I stayed up till morning, my alarm clock rang and I slammed it. My eyes were red and I was sleepy, but classes were today. For some strange reason I knew that this day would be shitty.

I went to the bathroom to start my "shitty" day.

'Isn't it amazing' I thought. 'Yesterday morning was awful, then that night it was amazing, then during the late night it became a nightmare, now this morning it's shitty. Funny how life works sometimes'

I walked past the young adults and entered my class. I was currently learning about Inflation for Economics. I hated that subject, but I know I'll need this one day if I ever plan on opening my own business. I took a seat, surprisingly I had arrived right on time, but my eyes wouldn't stay open. I was sleepy and the teacher voice was not helping one bit.

_**~Review…**_


End file.
